Lost and Found
by darkgirl99
Summary: lucy was taken when she was young and has been gone for 12 years, shes been having dreams that help her in life. Natsu was lucy's best friend when they were young but then she was taken and he has not stopped looking for her. will he ever find her?
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu come play with me." Said the 6 year old Lucy who was waving a rag doll in the 6 year old Natsu's face, "But I don't want to play dolls." He said as he crossed his arms, "Fine what do you want to play then?" The young blonde said as she put away her doll he stared at her for a moment then remembered the story his father Igneel told him. "How about dragons and how they rule the land of magical beings." The young girl thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. Natsu and Lucy had been friends ever since they were 3 years old and were going to be until that day when all hell broke loose people were running, screaming and hiding away from what was coming. "Lucy dear come here now." Her mother called Lucy ran towards her not knowing what was happening. "NATSU GET IN HERE YOU WILL SEE LUCY LATER!" Said the very protective father of young Natsu.

As he was walking he saw a carriage rolled over on its side with two blonde people hanging out, "Dad what happened" as he just stood there with people running around stealing children, "JUDE! LAYLA!" Natsu knew who those names belonged to and in an instant started looking for Lucy. "Natsu come here now" Igneel could see the look in his sons eyes telling him he had to look for her but he couldn't. "Look son it's too late now they're probably far away by now. He was right the bandit that were stealing children were gone and left a burning village to remember them by but to Natsu it was it was just a clue on finding them.

The stealers had taken the children to some old castle building far along the mysterious island every child was quivering with fear not know what to do or what's going to happen. They were made to were potato bags because all the rich snobby girls and boys were crying because they got their top dirty or their dress ripped but Lucy was fine with it she never liked the bright yellow sun dress Natsu got her last year but she also wanted it to keep the memory going. "I WANNA GO HOME!" Yelled a small girl with blue hair "Shut your trap you little brat" And with that she was hit with the back of his hand "And that is a warning to all you little brats" He said that with a wicked grin and as soon as he disappeared Lucy ran towards the little girl "Are you okay?" Lucy asked with such a hopeful smile "Yeah I'm okay, I'm Levy by the way" she held her hand out for her to take "Lucy" she said as she took the girls hand. All the kids had little bands on to show which group they were gunner be in and luckily for Lucy she was with Levy, they didn't know what they had to do exactly all they knew was they were building a tower and tunnels but most of the younger kids didn't do the tunnels.

"Put your backs into it" said a tall man with a mask whilst whipping them "Don't you dare hurt another soul" Said a mysterious scarlet haired girl "Or what, hey, you gunner stand on my foot" the guy said sarcasticly

"Yeah I will" she said

that with such courage all the kids looked at her "Who is that ?" Lucy asked "That is the one and only Erza she's a real man" said a very proud boy

"but she's a girl" Levy answered

"oh yeah, I'm elf man by the way "he said sticking his hand out

"Names Levy" she reached out to take it

"Lucy" Lucy was a bit shy and still impressed that that 1 girl stood up to that guy. The girl was soon chucked to the rest but she stood her ground and just smiled at the other kids "Better keep an eye on that one boss" said one of the guys. "Yo, Elf man who's your new friends?" She said walking towards him

"Erza this is Levy and Lucy there new here" he said pointing to them, "Aahh, newbie's stick with us girls then you won't end up like him" She said pointing to a boy with orange hair and being chained to a wall whilst the guards threw stuff at him. "Yo, Loki how's it hanging!" shouted Elf man

"Just a bit stiff but all good". He replied with a smile. They all smiled along with him but stopped as soon as a guy threw a brick there way. But they were happy they had people by their sides to help them through it but Lucy wanted to get home, she wanted to run into her mum's arms and hug her till the day she died. Igneel just stood there at the graves of many people but one that got to him the most was the grave stone that read.

_Here lie Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia may they forever sleep as father, mother, husband and wife._

Most people were thinking about all the damage to their village, parents thought about their kids and Natsu just stood there by the burning house which Lucy once lived in and just stood there saying over and over again how he will find her "I will find you Lucy don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

3 months have passed and still no sign of the missing children, the village is still being replaced but the only place that is not being re-made is the Heartfilia resident's. "Natsu get away from there it could collapse" Igneel said towards his son.

"But dad I need to find it"

"Find what?"

"Lucy's favourite doll" At that moment Igneel looked at his son brushed his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head, "Look son she... Lucy is never coming back"

"You're lying she is coming back because ... Because I'm gunner find her" Natsu was so hurt that his best friend was gone but he always thought about her as if she never disappeared. Igneel simply just sighed and walked over to his son put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, Natsu broke, tears were coming all down his face he was so alone that his only friend was gone because everyone in the village called him a freak because of his hyper attitude but not Lucy, Lucy would just laugh and say '_You silly little dragon'_

Every night Lucy would look up at the stars and always wish that she and her new friends could find a way home, but it never worked Lucy was still the same cell, in the same trampy basement with same rats eating their food. "Hey Elf man what are we doing next?" Erza said

"We are doing the tunnels, and keep your voice down or you will wake the guard" he whispered back.

"who cares" Erza said but a little louder, Then the door unlocked and they all jumped but it was just some one bringing in a punished boy, "Put him with his group" The guard just looked at them in disgust and spat at them. "Loki you're okay" Levy said they got close from being in the same group, it has been 3 months and Levy, Lucy, Erza, Elf man and Loki along with other people, were put in a group.

"Nothing to it" Loki said

"You have to be more careful or you're gunner get you're self killed" Little Erza with no emotion

"You should know" Elf man said hoping she didn't hear but she did, all she did was shoot him a glare. Lucy was minding her own business looking out of the excuse of a window (it was basically a wall with 2 or 3 bricks missing), "Hey Luce, why are you so... spacious?" Erza said trying to find the right words.

"I..." She was about to say something when and guard came in telling them all to wake up. Every morning was the same to start they would get 3 whips each to wake them up, 1 handful of bread and another 3 whips (but that was only if they didn't like the look of you).

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Igneel shouted as he watched his son throw daggers at a tree, "Training, training so I can find Lucy and the others" He said trying to reach the dagger he just thrown. Igneel just sighed walked up to the tree grabbed the dagger and bent down with a stare to say 'really, you're really doing this'

"Son listen to me..."

"NO, all you have been telling me is that Lucy is gone, well I'm gunner find her and the others and bring them back!" Natsu had fury in his eyes, he put his mind t it he was gunner stick to it and Igneel knew once he had something he was gunner stick to it, "Okay"

"I don't care that you don't...wait what"

"I said okay" He handed the dagger back and turned to walk away, "But learn to use the dagger properly" and with that he was gone. Natsu looked at the dagger in his hand and just smiled like if he got a new toy or something. "I Natsu swear on this dagger that I will bring back every child" He cut his have and held it up to the sky; he was not giving up not matter what.

"Put the blonde in first" Lucy was shoved down a tunnel and was made to dig the rest out but it was like impossible to keep digging if it kept collapsing all the time.

It was dark and muddy and smelt of toilet business down there, every child was shoved down a tunnel and was made to dig. Most of the tunnels collapsed and the kids didn't make it so it made Levy really scared, fear rose in her eyes and tears started to come out,

"No don't cry, if they see you cry they will hang you up on the wall, or they will stick you down the tunnel and shake it to wind you up" Erza was right they would take any scared soul and make the scare turn into fear, they know that because of Loki. Levy soon calmed down, but as for Lucy she was already down the tunnel digging away whilst Loki and Erza was made to build the walls of the building but they had to climb it on their own. Elf man was making the bricks and shaping the rocks to make the walls with, yet no one knew why they were fixing the castle wrens all they knew was that had t do what they was told before dawn because if not enough work was done they would tie you up and throw stones at you (Erza told them that).

"HURRY UP YOU LITTLE BRAT" said the guard

"I'm almost there" Lucy replied

"Did you just talk back to me?"

"No sir, I just..." but it was too late Lucy was dragged out and put in to a room where there was only a chair; he strapped her into it and flicked a switch.

"Now let's try this again shall we" Lucy just nodded at that comment because she knew where she was, it was the electric chair that they used on kids if they disobeyed.

Natsu just strolled through town trying to find a teacher to teach him how to use this dagger. An old man was sitting by himself when he noticed Natsu and his dagger and in an instant threw a dagger his way, "Kid where did you get that dagger?" Too scared to move because of a dagger was thrown at him and landed inches away from his nose. "Speak us son I can't hear you"

"I got it from the floor"

"So you're saying you stole it"

"NO! It was by the bunt down weapon shop and I just happened to pick it up and where did you learn to throw like that" Natsu had excitement in his eyes and glided towards the old guy hoping he would tell him so he could find a teacher. "Where I learnt to throw is none of your business, I just want to know you intention" And all that excitement just went down the drain, "Why should I tell why I have it?"

"Because I'll tell the police" the old man said with such bluntness

"Okay, okay, I need it to say my friend and all the other kids" Natsu rushed saying this so he wouldn't tell the police. "Any way, what's your name old man?"

"The names Makarov, but you can call me gramps"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" Lucy screamed from all the bolts that were burning her.

"And again, if I say are you done yet you will say?"

Already huffing and puffing "I will say no sir"

"See that wasn't so hard now was it, HHHMMM"

"Go to hell" she raised her head and glared at him with rage after she said the right thing 10 times before he decided to stop.

"Tch, Looks like someone hasn't learned their lesson" And with that another scream came crying out nearly the whole place heard her scream but Lucy wasn't going to give up, not now , not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

8 years have passed and Natsu and Lucy are both 14 years old but today is Lucy's birthday and she had to spend that day in a rotten wooden chair because apparently she hit a guard with her shovel.

'I didn't do it. I didn't do it' that was all that was going through Lucy's head, Lucy could bare being hit and whipped but not the electric chair they seem to put her on that chair often and she hated that chair.

"So what are we going to do with that one" A man said on the other end of the door,

"What number 3173? I don't know I'm just having fun punishing her" Lucy could feel a wicked smile coming her way through that door,

"If you're going to kill me then you better get on with it" by this time Lucy had worked up courage and having no trust in anybody and forgetting her past. The doors opened heavy feet were heard this is what Lucy was waiting for, she already undone the rope behind her and on her feet all she needed was the perfect moment.

"Hey old man can I eat now?" Natsu said sitting on the floor with his hands holding his belly.

"NO, KEEP SCRUBBING!" Makarov said making scrub the whole house and it was pretty big, but luckily for Natsu he wasn't the only one doing it, he had some stripper dude called Grey, a guy with piercings all over his face called Gajeel, a little angel called Wendy and a beautiful bar maid who just served them drinks but she didn't do any work called Mira-jane.

"But master..."

"No buts Wendy"

"Hey gramps my back aches"

"So does mine but you don't see me complaining do you Grey"

"Ghehehehehe"

"Don't know what you're laughing at Gajeel" with that he hit all the boys' heads with a stick and hit the girl's bottoms. Makarov was making them do all his work in exchange for training, I mean nothings free.

"Hey, Natsu why are you doing this again?" Wendy asked whilst getting looks from the other guys

"Here we go again"

"Wendy, I am doing this for my old friend who was taken by those weird bandits and I plan on bringing her back and the others."

"I wanna help to" Wendy said grabbing his arm, "And to get to training quicker I'll help you clean as well" Natsu smiled in agreement and they were helping each other so they can train to bring back everyone who was taken.

"I think they're getting it Mira"

"I think you right master" Makarov smiled that his training was paying off and how he had grown over the 8 years he took care of him.

"Hey my friend Erza was taken by them as well"

"Don't tell me you're gunner do that thing as well Grey?"

"Yeah I am, but I am not helping that ash brain get his girl I'm just getting her them I'm out."

Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders and rolling his eyes to this idea but he went along with it as well, soon they were helping each other finish their cleaning and were eating, resting and training.

"If I were to kill you the boss man wouldn't like it, so we are just gunner do it slowly" They came real close to Lucy's face grabbed her chin and lifted her head up noticing she was grinning,

"What the..." and with that Lucy kicked them both got out off the chair and hit them both over the head with it, then grabbed their keys to let out everyone else. She walked out with a sac of something,

"Lucy over here" Erza yelled

"Did you get it?" Loki said

"Yeah I got it" Lucy said showing them the sac and letting them see inside

"We mustn't forget about these Kay, we need them for when we are older when we are manlier" Elf man said looking at everyone who nodded. They put the sac in the whole they dug and buried it back up, then putting a mark on the wall next to it so they knew where it was.

"Now Lu-chan you know you're gunner get court"

"Not if others find them in a different cell with a broken chair in that one and a fixed chair in my one" She said that with a straight face while others smiled at her. They walked of laughing then went back to sadness when guards were looking at them but they didn't care they had a way of getting out and it was perfect.

"HEY BOSS SAID TO MOVE SOME OF THE BRATS TO THE OTHER PLACE" One guard said and made the five of them sticks their heads up to listen.

"OKAY, TAKE THE 6TH AND 7TH NUMBERS 1005 TO 4008"

They were glad the 5th group wasn't picked now their plan can work. (**Remember the sac guys)**

Natsu and the others were training so hard and already began getting muscles Gajeel already had a 4 pack and Grey too, no one knew if Natsu did because he would never take his top of or brag about it, he was determined to find her, he swore on the dagger he would find her and bring her back, he still trains with that dagger he doesn't want to lose it.

"Natsu do you have any muscles under that top" Grey said smirking.

"Probably not, from all the food he's been eating" Gajeel said laughing at the kid.

"Ha-ha, very funny, maybe I do maybe I don't" Natsu said and was back to throwing the dagger at the target. Everyone had their own weapon Gajeel has a steel blade, Wendy has a bow and arrow, Mira-jane has guns and Grey has well no one knows what he has because no one has seen him train with it.

"Hey ice princess why is your room always cold"

"Isn't that way of task?"

"Yeah, well I wanna know"

"Well I like it cold. Why is you're room so hot?"

"Because I'm hot" by that moment everyone was laughing at the tone he used it was like a smug way, but it got pay back from calling him fat.

Night came and the moon was whole and Natsu just stared up at the sky remembering how Lucy loved the stars and the tales Layla told her and him. His favourite one as the one about the crab well any story about the crab because it sounded like food to him.

"_Natsu not every tale has to be about crabs" little Lucy said_

"_Why not, they the best ones" Little Natsu said rubbing his tummy_

"_You always think about your stomach" Lucy flicked him on the fore head and giggling when natsu pretended it was so powerful it knocked him of the bed. _

Natsu just laid there looking up at the sky giggling to himself with his finger on the spot where Lucy always flicked him. Wendy saw this she was about to say something but she didn't want to stop his happiness she just smiled and walked down the hill.

"Wendy what are you doing up?" Makarov said drinking his tea

"I was going to see if Natsu-san was okay but when I saw him giggling and smiling I just left him to it" The little girl said joining him. Makarov just closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"What's wrong master?" Wendy said with wide eyes

"Nothing, I'm just remembering the day Natsu said that he would do anything for this girl but to be honest I think she's..."

"Master don't say it, if you say Natsu could hear you and you know how good his senses are"

"I know it's just the way he talked about her made me think that she couldn't last." They both looked up to the hill wondering if he could take it if she was what they all thought.

Natsu sat there listening to their conversation, 'They don't know anything, Lucy is strong and alive and she is going to be okay' Natsu eyes began to tear up but he held it back because of Lucy he had to find her and prove them wrong.

Lucy sat there in her cell looking through the hole in the wall thinking about the day she would go back to her home town and run home to her mother and make her tell her all the stories of the stars. All of a sudden crying was heard from the cell opposite them it was a little girl who had just been brought in.

"I need to get home to my mother she's sick and I need to help her"

"SHUT IT NOW OR I WILL ICE YOU"

"I need to get home" she began to cry harder and footsteps were coming closer towards the door.

"Hey little girl, look you need to be quite or your gunner get hurt" Lucy crawled to th bars trying to sshhhh the girl.

"Lucy just leave her let her find out for herself" Erza said to Lucy, Lucy just looked down and began to sing the lullaby her mother sang to her,

"_Sleep now my baby please don't you cry_

_I'll keep you safe with my lullaby_

_No one will hurt you so please sleep tight_

_The stars will watch you so just close your eyes _

_And you will be safe and sound under the moon._

The footsteps by the door stopped and began to go away and the little girl was drifting off to sleep, Lucy couldn't bear to see a little child get hurt just because of what they did.

"Lucy, where did that come from?" Lucy just ignored her friends and went back to her spot and look at the moon shine through the hole in the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to write this but enjoy anyway!**

(Lucy's of things)

Lucy was now 18 and had changed a lot from being a shy, soft hearted girl to a survival, sexy woman. Even the others changed well except Erza she was still the same protective, arrogant girl she was before but she had grown up too, Levy was still flat chested, Elfman was huge and Loki was a babe magnet to everyone who was in the same place as them thought they were known as the ones with the guts.

"Levy is everything ready?" Erza whispered to Levy because they were supposed to be sleeping.

"Yeah all we need now is a riot or some kind of distraction" Levy said and they both look at the sleeping Lucy with the same devilish smile on their face.

"What you guys whispering about? Some of us are trying to get their beauty sleep" Loki said winding up the girls but it didn't work well not the way he hoped, he ended up with a stone thrown at him.

"I was just making everything was ready" Erza said. They had been planning this for years, the day they finally get out of this dump, Levy and Erza were the brains, Elfman was the muscles and Lucy and Loki were the distractions, the info finders and the ones to get all the supplies they needed.

"Well is it?" Loki said rubbing his head

"Yeah, it is all we need is a distraction" and then this time they all looked at Lucy all thinking the same thing but in their own way,

Loki was thinking that she could strip down and cause the guards to look at her and not notice them running away,

Erza was thinking that she would attack the guards and then they could all run of.

Levy was thinking that Lucy could pretend to run off or get noticed by the guards so that they could get there plan started.

Either way Lucy was the distraction- I mean they all knew she had the perfect figure and the perfect set. (**the perfect set- the perfect sized boobs)** they all just sat there staring at Lucy imagining what should happen, some more than others, they soon snapped out of it when they noticed a certain blonde haired girl was looking at them, "What are you staring at?" Lucy said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin" they all said as they turned and walked away, Lucy just shook her head and closed her eyes once more and drifted off in the world of darkness. She had a strange dream that night about a girl and a boy but she couldn't name either one of them.

"_Come play with me." Said the young girl who was waving a rag doll in the young boy's face, "But I don't want to play dolls." He said as he crossed his arms_

_, "Fine what do you want to play then?" The young blonde said as she put away her doll he stared at her for a moment _

"_How about dragons and how they rule the land of magical beings."_

_Lucy was smiling at the two kids in her dream as they were running and laughing but then all she saw was flames and people running and screaming then all of a sudden a man walked up to the little girl and stuck her in a bad and ran off with her. Then Lucy saw herself standing in the middle of the fire with the little boy standing in front of her, he spoke to her at first she couldn't work out what he said but then it started to come clear._

"_Wake up Lucy" he said_

"_How do you know who I am?" Lucy began running to the boy not able to see his face._

"_Wake up Lucy" he said again disappearing in the flames._

"WAKE UP Lucy!" Lucy woke up to Erza shouting in her face whilst holding her shoulders shaking her back and forth.

"Wha-what Erza what are you doing... Where the little boy?" Lucy was looking around trying to find the little boy but then saw the facial expression Erza and the others were giving her.

"Lucy you were dreaming and anyway it's time to get up the stink heads are coming" Loki said kneeling down next to the puzzled girl. Soon they were out of the cells and put to work but now they're at that age the guards had other plans for them.

"That's one weird dream lu-chan" Levy said as Lucy told her the whole thing.

"But it seemed so real, and it felt like I knew them"

"Hey don't go crazy on me now" Lucy just laughed at her small blue haired friend as they were walking towards a wall with a mark on it, (**remember this)** they then dug up a sac with clothes in them Levy handed out the suits but when it got to Elfman he was too big for it.

"Shoot, now what?" Levy said

"Looks like we have a prisoner" Lucy said this with a cunning smile on her face which made Elfman sink into the mud.

"Come on Elf my man it will be manly" Erza said with a hint of tease but they all knew that should work.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE" A guard noticed them and now heading towards them without hesitation Lucy jumped out with the whole suit on and helmet,

"It's okay I have everything under control just a prisoner trying to hide away" Lucy said that with such enthusiasm that it was hard not to believe. Erza came out with Levy and Loki they were all in the uniform two and they had hold of Elfman like the guards normally held the prisoners, they had done there research.

"Okay then, as you were" Lucy couldn't help but salute at him which mad the others giggle because she did it dramatically it was hard not to laugh.

"Now all we need is a distraction..." As soon and Levy said that a bunch of people wearing black combats, black mask that were covering their faces and baggy tops came flying over the fence and started throwing dagger and arrows everywhere taking down the guards.

"Well that'll do nicely" Loki said they all nodded and shrugged their shoulders and ran out of there, as they were running one of the strange guys who were attacking the place noticed a few guards running of not knowing that they were actually prisoners, he ran after them throwing daggers at them each time scratching their skin making them limp out, when her caught hold of one he turned them around and froze at the sight.

Lucy froze as someone grabbed hold of her shoulder but soon stared deeply into the eyes of the person who turned her round, he had dark onyx eyes and little bits of pink hair coming out of his mask, Lucy couldn't help but think that she had seen them before.

He look into her brown eyes and froze at the sight and was about to take of her helmet when something hit him on the back of the head, Lucy soon snapped out of her day dream when she noticed Elfman standing behind the boy lying on the ground, nodded at Lucy and she nodded back then carried on running, she couldn't help but look back at the boy who was stumbling to his feet but soon turned back and ran straight to the woods.

(NATSU PROV 1 WEEK EARLIER)

I was sitting on a window sill sharpening my daggers when Mira came in with rolls of paper in her hand.

"Natsu look at these" She said so full of eager

"What is it Mira?"

"It's the designs I came up with" I came down from my window sill picked up my shirt and put it on because last time I walked around with no top Mira made me talk with high pitch for 3 days. I took the papers out from under her arms and opened them up only to see bright pink suits that looked like the power rangers.

"Mira"

"Yeah" said with such sweetness

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"Only to be ruined by my shouting habit. Mira just looked down at the design and smiled as to say 'what's wrong with it' I knew if he went too far he would be in a world full of pain.

"You don't like it, do you?" tears began to form in her eyes, I was about to say he loved it when Grey came in,

"Stop crying"

"It was worth trying" Mira said and she skipped out the door. Grey was leaning on the door frame cracking his knuckles,

"What you thinking about?" Grey said walking in to sit on the chair,

"I don't know" I chuckled at what I said because I was thinking but I didn't know what and that started to bug me, Grey just shrugged and walked out the room. Why was I so confused, I never was this confused before maybe I'm just hungry, yeah that's it. I walked down the stairs and saw Wendy target practicing, Gajeel cutting up a straw doll with his sword and Grey was just sitting under a tree I walked past them and headed for the kitchen craving for some meat.

"Natsu, when are we going after you girl friend?" I turned around to see Wendy she still doesn't believe me when I say,

"She is not my girl friend just an old friend" I said swallowing the burger I had in my mouth. The jolly little girl just skipped out humming to herself 'she spends too much time with Mira' I thought. I walked out to the porch burger in one hand and a map in the other; it's time to hatch this plan.

I ran into the spare room and hung the map up on the wall and got Mira's designs and added a few things like,

Black gloves, black top and black combat pants for Gajeel with a belt to hold his sword.

Navy blue top which was attached to some shorts for Wendy.

Black skinny jeans and a black top for Grey.

Black ninja suit with pink stripes down the side for Mira.

And for me a black long sleeved top with black combats and a mask that covers my face.

I ran outside to call everyone in, once everyone was in I then explained the plan.

"Okay here's the map of the area where there hiding everyone so if we sneak in through this wall on the left then we should go UN noticed," I was about to finish when interrupted by the stripper,

"So you expect us to climb over a wall and just ambush the guards"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Okay sounds like a plan" we both said this so bluntly that it seemed normal.

"And then we will get all the guards into one spot and well threaten them while everyone escapes with Wendy." I was feeling so chuffed at this idea but someone had to ruin it,

"How are we supposed to take down thousands of guys when there are only five of us" Gajeel said throwing a pen at my head.

"I answer with one word BOMBS" A smile crept up on everyone's face, I handed out the outfits they all seemed quite pleased but thanked Mira and not me for it but oh well.

(**You know in movies they have that music that goes on while everything is happening, well that's going on now. Normal prov)**

They were all training and planning the nights and days away, Mira was making sure everything went smoothly which ended up brining the scary side out. They got a few friends to help behind the scene; they mainly called in Gildarts because he can help by helping them train and hacking into the system. They were training away, working real hard, Wendy was now jumping from tree to tree shooting arrows, Natsu throwing daggers and not missing, Gajeel fighting with two swords, Mira stuck Makarov to a tree and shooting bullets around him perfectly and Grey was in the gym using the bunch bag and climbing trees to work on is agility.

(**End of music thing)**

5 days had past and they thought they were ready; they had already set up the computers, tried on their outfits and fought each other in them to test them out. Once they were giving the all clear the then started to head of the islands to the north.

They were just about to get onto the boat when Makarov stopped them,

"Natsu you have trained so hard for this..." he was stopped when Natsu hugged him turned around and told them to drive on.

"I was just going to say DON'T SCREW UP!" He shouted that last part because they disappearing in the distance. Natsu was chuckling to himself when he heard that comment 'the old man never changes' he thought to himself.

When they saw the island in sight they asked the driver to stop near enough so they won't get heard, they already saw little brown things hovering on the side of the island.

"You ready salamander?" Gajeel said putting his belt on and at that moment everyone looked at him,

"Oh, yeah" I slid his mask over his head and dived into the water soon after that the others followed swimming to the shore. Once they reached the shore they went different directions to dry off, the boys went to the left and the girls went to the right.

"Hey that Lucy girl you always go on about" Grey said rinsing his pants

"Yeah, what about her?" Natsu said wondering what he was going to say next

"Was she cute back then?" Grey said putting on his pants

"I should say no but then I would be lying" Natsu said scratching the back of his head

"If she was cute then, I wonder what she looks like now." Grey began to daze of thinking about it when a wet shirt was thrown at his face. He took the top of his face and just glared at the two dudes laughing.

Meanwhile the girls were being smart and started a fire to dry their clothes, still in their underwear laughing around telling each other embarrassing moments of the boys when a shadow came over them,

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mira screamed whilst running to cover up Wendy.

"Are you trying to get caught" she was puzzled at what he just said.

"No, why?"

"Lighting a fire will send smoke up and then the snappers will come down and see us" Natsu said putting the fire out by dumping his damp shirt on it. Mira just looked sorry but Natsu didn't stay to hear an apology he just left them to get changed.

Once dry they began to sneak up to the big wall that was in the middle of the island, Wendy and Grey were up in the trees ready to give the signal, he was about to say all clear but stopped when a guard came out and shouted

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?" Grey ducked down thinking it was him he was talking to but then saw another one come out from behind a building and say that they were just getting a prisoner and then three more came out holding a huge guy. Once again it was all clear Grey whistled and they all jumped over the wall (not literally) they started throwing bombs around and Wendy herding up all the prisoners and taking them out of there whilst Mira got the ones from inside. Natsu noticed three guards running off,

"Oh no you don't" he said while beginning to run after them. When he caught hold of one of them he turned her around and froze when he came in contact with her brown eyes, 'where have I seen these before' Natsu thought he was about to take of her helmet when he was hit on the back of his head by something that felt like a rock, he fell to the ground and when her looked up he saw her running away he wanted to chase after her but Grey grabbed his arm.

"Leave them we got the rest, they can't do anything" Natsu nodded and started to walk away but those brown eyes were in her head the whole time, he kept looking back but she was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys just to let you know I will be using this in my story so here you go ** . /_cb20120628141653/fairytail/images/a/aa/Colored_E arth_Land_

My heart was racing I didn't know why, why was it doing this? Was it about the boy? I didn't know and I wasn't going to go back and find out. The island we were on was quite big so if they did come looking for us we would have time to get away. We finally stopped running as we came to a big oak tree.

"Why did we stop?" levy ask

"Don't know ask Erza" Loki said putting his hand through his hair

"That was really manly" Elfman said raising his fist

"It's not over yet" they all looked at me wondering why I said it. I said that a bit louder that I wanted; the only person not looking was Erza because she was already half way up the tree.

"What do you mean Lu-chan?" Levy said coming towards me. I kept a straight face.

"I mean those people who came and attacked the place, we don't know who they are, why they came or if they a friend or foe." I was so confused, I didn't know what to do and that boy who saw me, who was he?

"Lucy's right" All of a sudden Erza jumped out of the tree and landed just behind Loki.

"Erza why were you up a tree?" Levy asked, she asking a lot of questions.

"Making sure no one followed us" as she said that we heard screams coming this way.

"Didn't do well did ya" Loki asked as they all got into the tree.

"Well you didn't let me finish" Soon Loki and Erza were having a stare down of who will claim domination.

"Guys listen... there not screams there cheers" As soon as we saw people running this way we all got down low (even though we are on branches on the tree).

"What did we miss?" And another question from Levy

"Someone must of done something manly" Elf man whispered. Soon a bunch of people wearing rags were running and cheering and then behind them were two girls one wearing a black suit with pink stripes down the side and a smaller girl wearing a blue top attached to some shorts. From where we were it looked like they were helping them. We followed the girls and the crowd of people to see if they were helping, we stopped when they stopped in front of boats on the river bed.

"What are they?" I was cut off when a hand was over my mouth, because I didn't realise that they were looking around to see if anyone was following them. Once they all got on the boat they all went down the river into the sea, we stood there staring at them just wondering who those two were and why they stole our boats.

(NATSU PROV)

I was scanning all the files in this place and not one stinking file had any names of photos just numbers, I through the cabinet onto the floor because NOTHING WAS HELPING ME FIND HER! I stopped rampaging the files room when the door opened.

"Grey what you want?" I was still angry that she wasn't here, we check every prisoner before they left with Mira and Wendy.

"You may want to come see this" My face calmed down a bit but my body was still tensed. We came into a room with shelves loads of files in; it was hiding behind a book shelf.

"Here" Gajeel handed me a file with the numbers 3173, I opened the file and found a picture next to it.

"Lucy" I whispered, I closed the file threw it to a table and stormed out of that room. I kept walking not know where I was going, she was here but where is she now? I leaned up against the wall and looked up. I was so close to finding her and she's not here. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands just about the cry,

"Hey hot head; you're not gunner cry are you?" Grey came down to my level and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Not in a million years" I smirked up at him, he was still an ice princess but sometimes that's what you need.

"HEY GUYS YOU MAY WANT TO HEAR THIS!" Someone shouted down the hall, we ran following where it came from. It was Gajeel and he had someone in his arms.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Tell them what you told me" He chucked the guy forwards and he face palmed the ground.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you're looking for someone,"

"Yeah, what about it?" Grey said crossing his arms, copy cat

"Well if you agree to let me go I will tell you" the guy just smirked

"Gajeel what is this?" I was a little agitated by this; Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"How about you tell us and we won't kill you" Grey squatted down to face him and just smirked, the dude made a entertaining face so I had to hand it to Grey.

"Okay, well the person you looking for may not be here..."

"Really I had no idea" Grey was being sarcastic at this pint which means he was getting agitated as well, I pulled out a chair and sat down crossing my legs.

"Let me finish" I uncrossed my arms and signalled him to continue.

"Well they might not be here because we moved to groups to another destination"

"What do you mean another destination?" I got of the chair and went towards him and grabbed his shirt and pulled it to my face.

"Well we-we moved two groups. Group 5 and 6 I think it was"

"YOU THINK OR YOU KNOW!" By this time I had enough of the long story I wanted the answer and I wanted it now. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Grey staring at me with his eyes closed, didn't know that was possible but I could feel that he was concerned.

"Natsu. Hey you tell us where they are or I will let him kill you" he opened his eyes and I could see that he was not in the mood. The guy took a deep breath and told us the location.

(LUCY PROV)

We started the fire and all huddled round it we were all giggling and laughing over the fact that we escaped and talking about the looks on everyone's face, but me I was still around the fire but it was like I was somewhere else, like I was in my own world that only I can get to. My world was my mind and it was blank nothing was getting in and nothing was there just all completely blank, I kept wondering who that guy in the mask was but nothing was helping me, over the years I had forgotten a lot of things such as my family, friends, pets and my home the only thing that I remembered was the day I met Levy, her smile and that's as far back as I can remember. I stood up from the fire and walked over to the big oak tree, climbed up to the top and sat on the branch that was there and stared up at the open sky once again wondering, while I was staring at the stars I wondered if I had a family or someone who loved me and maybe if when I see them I will recognise but other than that I was lost so very lost and I needed to be found.

I closed my eyes and just thought for a moment concentrating on my past but all that came to me was a guy in a mask with his pink hair hanging out and those big Onyx eyes staring at me like they knew me, I couldn't help but think that if I saw him again maybe I could find something. I came down from the tree and crept past the fire and everyone around it, they were still laughing the night away, once I was past them and began to walk fast and then jog and then...

"Where are you going?" I stopped in my tracks to see Erza sitting on a rock wiping a cloth over her sword that she stole.

"Erza I ..."

"It's about that guy isn't it" She walked up to me knowing that she was right. I looked her in the eyes and then tears started to fall down my cheeks. She held her arms out for me to go in to which I did.

"Erza I'm so confused I don't remember anything from past when I met you guys" I was trying to be quite enough so the other don't hear.

"I know, that's just how it is. You just grew up that's all and then as you were growing you forgot a few things."

"But I feel so lost, I need to know them" I didn't notice but the others soon gathered around but soon disappeared.

"Go" she took me out to arms length and smiled at me,

"Go, go find it out if you know but come back to us."

"I promise" I smiled and then ran away from them still tears coming down my face. I came up to the big wall well what's left of it anyway; I walked around it with my hand following the wall. I came across a marking on the wall that look familiar I looked down and saw a flower petal being held down by a stone, I don't know why but I began to dig. I didn't get to far down when I saw something yellow, I pulled it out and just stared at it with wide eyes.

"This-this is mine" I wiped the lose bits of dirt of it, "This is my sundress I came here in" I was about to g into a memory when I heard voices, I hid behind another crumbled wall and waited a while before seeing an old shed that hadn't been use in a while. I ran up to the she opened the door and went inside carefully closing the door because in not going to be one of those idiots who d that. I looked around and saw a map that covered the wall and a few pins were placed over a town or a village,

"Let's see there are Midi, Bosco, Stella, ENCA and Fiore. That sound familiar, oh well" I took the map of the wall and folded it up to stick in my pocket. I looked out of a hole in the door to see if it was clear to go out. I came out of the shed and walked over to the large building where we all slept; as I walked through the hallway I noticed that there was paper everywhere, as I came up to a room which if I remember was the file room I saw that someone had completely destroyed everything.

"Now how am I going to find anything?" I came out of there and kept walking down the hallway, I heard voices come from the end room. I tiptoed over to the room and if I can remember this was where the guy worked (**not the one that started the whole kidnapping thing, the one that works just under him**). I peeped my head round the corner and saw a desk with a gap underneath I looked to see if anyone was looking and when they weren't I ran under the desk listening to their conversation.

"So now we know the locations what are we going to do?" one guy said

"We are going to go and find her" Another said. I had forgotten that I was in the guard uniform still so they cannot see me, soon another guy came in through the door I could only see a little of him but what had my eyes wider than they have ever been before was the colour of his hair. IT WAS PINK! That was him the guy from earlier; I couldn't get the strength to stand up so I just sat there and listened to their conversation.

"So Natsu what are we going to do now?" Natsu so that's his name it sound familiar

"We go find her and we bring her back along with the others we're after" he said

"I can't wait to see Erza's face when she sees how much I have changed" how does this guy know Erza?

"Grey calm down, Gajeel who are you after?" natsu said, so there's a grey and a Gajeel.

"I'm here for no one I just came along cause I wanted to see if this Lucy girl does exist" I froze at hearing my name, did he really say my name? Maybe it was another girl, but if it was me what am I doing just sitting here I should stand up and talk to them.

"Well let's go then" Natsu said. I still sat there possessing everything that just happened, by the time I had the courage to stand up they had already left. I ran out the room trying to see if I could find them again but I couldn't. I leaned up against the wall and slid down cupping my face and just let all the tears come crying out. I couldn't believe I had just lost the chance of finding out about my past or something. A few minutes past and I got up wiped my face and ran all the way back to camp. Erza saw me and the tears that kept coming out, I just couldn't hold them back.

"Lucy! Are you okay" Erza jumped up and I ran straight into her arms.

"She could of ran into my arms you know" Loki said but then Levy elbowed him in the stomached

"Erza I'm sorry I messed up. I tried to talk to them but when I heard my name I just froze and when I did try to talk to them, they already left." Erza held my so tight it was like a mothers hug.

"But I did get a few names there was Grey, Gajeel and Natsu and one of them knows you" Erza's eyes widen when I mentioned the names.

"Lucy its fine, just get some rest now and then we will sort this out in the morning." I nodded my head and followed her to the fire looking back once just to regret everything. I soon fell asleep with my head on Erza's lap while letting her fingers go through my hair.


	6. Chapter 6 Dream

**Sorry it took so long guys but I had writers block so please forgive me and keep sending me reviews and if you want you can send me some idea's. Xxxx**

_It's the same dream as before, but something is different. Same fire ring with me inside. The boy is there as well but something is next to him. _

"_Who are you?" I asked walking forward._

"_Lucy, it's me."_

"_I don't know you." As I was walking forward I noticed the boy had pink hair. Pink hair. Pink hair? Where have I see that before?_

"_Don't you remember me Luce?" Luce only one person called me Luce but I can't remember who though. As I walked closer I also noticed his onyx eyes just peering into mine._

"_Do you know me? How old are you? What's your name?" every answer was the same._

"_Don't you remember me Luce?" I heard my name being called from all around me. I turned around and I could see figures, two figures standing together, it looked like a male and female. I turned back to the boy but he was gone. Looking into the flames I could see what looked like a doll._

"_Michelle?" it was, it was my old doll. I thought I lost her when I was taken. I reached out to grab the doll and when I thought it was just my imagination the doll did not disappear but instead it came to me. I stared at the doll with wide eyes. Soon another voice was heard. It came from behind me and when I turned round I saw the little boy again but when I saw him he looked a slight bit older, he no longer looked 6 but 13. _

"_Who are you? What happened to the little boy?" I noticed the boy was looking at Michelle. I looked down at the doll then looked back up at him,_

"_Do, do you know this doll?" I said softer and with less persistent. I came down to his level hoping to get something other than questions. He nodded. I sighed._

"_Her name is Michelle and she is my friend's favourite doll"_

"_Would you like it back?" I held out the doll waiting for him to grab. As he grabbed it he smiled at me and disappeared into the flames surrounding us. Well maybe it was just me that can't get out then._

"_Hey wait don't go!" he was already gone._

"_Lucy dear I'm so happy your safe." I know that voice._

"_Lucy we are so happy you are away from them people." I know that voice as well. I turned around and saw the two figures from before, but this time I could see who they were._

_The female was dresses in a pink frock with blonde hair tied up in a bun. The male was wearing a brown suit and also had blonde hair. _

"_I'm sorry but how do you know me?" I started walking towards them slowly._

"_Jude dear she doesn't remember us" the woman began to have tears in her eyes_

"_Layla give her time, she has been gone for 12 years." _

"_What are you two on about?" They began to disappeared in to ash, in started to run towards them 'Layla' held out her had but by the time I got there they were gone._

"_IF ANYONE ONE IS OUT THERE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON OR AT LEAST HELP ME UNDERSTAND!" I began screaming and kicking dust around I was so confused I didn't know what to do. I have never been in this situation before. As I kicked a bit of dust, dust surrounded me and I couldn't see anything. _

* * *

"Hey is it me or does Lucy look like she's panicking?"

"Leave her Levy she needs the sleep"

"Erza I have to agree maybe we should sit near her"

"Don't even think about it"

* * *

_I woke up on the floor well on grass and I could see a huge garden no a huge land that was filled with children running and playing with each other. But the kids that court my eye were the boy with the pink hair. I saw him say goodbye to his father then he ran up the hill to the big mansion. I followed him to the house. I followed him up to the door that's when I saw a blonde haired girl smile at him and let him inside. My eyes widen._

"_Is that?" I ran round to the back fence trying to see her more clearly. I heard laughing and giggling from the other side, I lifted myself up so I could just about climb over the fence. _

_"Natsu come play with me." Said girl who was waving a rag doll in the boy's face, "But I don't want to play dolls." He said as he crossed his arms, "Fine what do you want to play then?" The girl said as she put her doll down._

_"How about dragons and how they rule the land of magical beings." The girl thought for a moment and nodded in agreement._

_I hid myself in a bush trying not to be see but then a pigeon flew out and made me jump. I came out of the bush and saw the boy running towards me, he never slowed down instead he ran straight through me._

"_Natsu wait up." Natsu? I know that name__._

"_C'mon Luce, I'm a dragon I'm not supposed to be slow." That's the boy from the ring of fire. I began to look around because it seemed so... So familiar to me like I've been here before. _

"_Lucy come on. You have to be taken by me. That means those people I saw earlier are my parents. I know now." _

"_Natsu Dragneel. I am a princess I am bound to have guards so it's going to be hard t reach me." I started to mouth the words like I knew them._

"_That girl is me. That's me." I soon as I said that the whole place suddenly turned to flames and I was in the middle of the village, I saw people running and screaming and people dressed in black grabbing children and stuffing then in a bag. I heard screaming coming from the mansion. I ran as fast as I could up that hill only to see five men ambush a carriage and tip it over. They grabbed me and shoved me over their shoulder well the little me. I ran over there but they were gone but I know what happens then onward. I came up to the carriage, I was so shocked at what I saw, I saw my parents covered in blood and not moving. _

_I crouched down and put my hand over my face only to hold the screams back but the tears came out like a waterfall. Soon I couldn't hold back the screams any longer._

"_AAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHAAAAAAAA!" I couldn't stay there any longer. For some reason the whole place froze. I started looking around to figure it out but I didn't want to waste any time. I ran after the guys that took the younger me. I found them. They were frozen, if only they could feel and see me then I give them what they deserve. I walked around to see their face. My eyes full of rage and now even more rage when I saw me knocked out and being stuffed into a sac. I kept walking round and saw his face and I will never forget that face. He had a scar over his eye that went across his nose, dark green eyes that were full of no regret or forgiveness it made me sick just looking at him._

_Soon everything disappeared and I was back in the ring of fire surrounding me. I saw that boy again._

"_Natsu. Natsu I remember." He disappeared._

"_Luce" I turned around and saw a guy the same age as me with pink hair,_

"_Natsu? Natsu!" I ran towards him with tears running my face. I ran into his arms and he held me tight and it felt right. _

"_Natsu I know who did it and I will find him"_

"_Sshhhh, Luce. I have been searching for you. Why didn't you show your self?"_

"_I'm sorry I was just so scared and... and" he held me tighter not letting go._

"_Natsu your hurting me. Natsu. NATSU!" I looked up to see a guy with dark green eyes smirking at me. Its him._

"_I will find you and I will kill you"_

"_Is that a threat?" He smirked at me again hoping to see my eyes full of fear but he didn't see anything but revenge. He should of thought of that before he put me in such a place._

"_No. That a promise." Soon the smile from his fell of his face and onto mine, he stepped back and stared at me._

"_I will no longer run" he stepped back,_

"_I will no longer hide" and again,_

"_And I will NEVER forgive or forget you EVER!"_

_After that everything went to a blur and then..._

* * *

"Lucy your awake" Erza said smiling at me.

"You feel better Lu-chan?" Levy smiled at me but soon the smile disappeared when she saw my expression.

"What's up Lucy?" Loki walked over to me but I just looked at him.

"I'm going to find him"

"Find who?" Erza stood up at what I just said.

"And I will make him pay"

"Who pay?" Erza grabbed my shoulders hopping for an answer.

"The man that did this to us." Soon every one smiled and walked over to me like we were huddling.

"That's manly." We all giggled at what Elfman said. But I was serious. I will find him and I will kill him.

**Please review. thanksxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7 ship wreck

**Hey guys sorry it too so long to update I've been busy with my school play but I hope you like it and please send me your reviews.**

Natsu spent most the night thinking about that guard girl he met and how she looked familiar to him. They had left the ruins and now were just camping along the edge of the island.

"Hey ash brains. Are you gunner socialise?" Gray said throwing a sandwich at his face.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking"

"Don't hurt yourself" Gajeel said which made everyone laugh.

"Natsu-san where are we going now?" the little girl with blue hair looked up to natsu waiting for an answer. Natsu stood up walked over to them.

"We head to Minstrel" he chucked a map in Grays face because he knew how to get there. They all nodded in agreement and started to pack up.

"YO! Dude watch where your going" Gajeel said with hot water all down him because natsu was day dreaming once again.

"You need to stop dreaming about that girl."

"It isn't her." Natsu looked at them with a straight face and they all looked back in shock.

"If not her then who?" Mira said

"That guard girl I almost court yesterday." He looked up at the sky just staring into nowhere.

"Dude one girl at a time" Gray said patting him on the shoulder. They all started laughing and walking off leave the love struck Natsu to himself. 'I can't be falling for her. Can I?'

Natsu climbed into the boat and gave them the signal to move on. The ride was bumpy and wavy and it had Natsu hanging over the edge.

"I think I'm gunner be sick" He said holding his stomach.

"If you are gunner you would have done it by now." Gajeel said tiered of hearing him complaining all the time.

"yup I'm gunner... 'BURFFFF'" Natsu threw up but it didn't go into the sea, no instead it went all over Gajeel because Natsu turned his head to reply but threw up instead.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRR. I'M GUNNER KILL YOU!" Soon Gajeel had his hands wrapped around his neck. Mira and Wendy was just laughing at the two and Gray was focused on the location they were heading.

"HEY IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP IMMA GUNNER TURN THIS AROUND AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT GIRL EVERY AGAIN SO SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Gray had finally clicked, he could deal with the odd name calling but all this was too much.

"Cant the ice princess deal with a little rage"

"I deal with it better than you"

"Oh really"

"Yes really"

"Gray the wheel!" Gray was too caught up in Natsu that he forgot about the boat and walked away from the wheel. He rushed over and grabbed the wheel and quickly swished and swerved around all the rocks.

"FEW. That was close" he turned around to see everyone but when he did he saw their faces and instantly turned around and saw what they were staring at, they were staring at a huge boulder like thing. Gray was to frozen to move and swerve around so instead he just stood there and stared at the thing.

CRASH

Boat parts were flying everywhere. There was wood and food and other things they had on the boat that just started bobbing up because that was all that was left.

"GHHHHHHH" Wendy popped up and grabbed hold of the nearest floating thing so that she could catch her breath. She looked around and noticed that no one was near either.

"MIRA-CHAN. NATSU-SAN. GRAY..."She was about to finish when she saw something big floating in the water.

"MIRA-CHAN!" Wendy swam over as quick as she could to see if she was alright. Once she was near her, she turned her around so her head was facing upwards and dragged her to the nearest rock or shore.

Natsu was hanging over a rock not moving while Gray and Gajeel were nowhere to be seen. Natsu began to stir. When he opened his eyes a huge pain shot straight to his stomach.

"Shit. That hurt, when I get my hands on the ice princess I will give him this pain." He pushed himself up trying not to fall off the rock, when he was up he saw a boulder that had something engraved into it.

'ROCKY COVE. DANGER LOADS OF ROCKS DO NOT BRING A BOAT!"

"No kidding" Natsu then heard something from the distance and started to creep and hop to each rock to see what the sound was. He slipped a few times but he made it, made it to a rocky shore.

"Wendy!" Natsu saw the girl and ran towards her. She looked up to see who called her name and saw a pink hair boy running towards her.

"NATSU-SAN!"

"I'm so glad your okay"

"Yeah I'm fine but Mira isn't." She moved aside to let him see the silver haired woman lying n the rocky shore. In an instant Natsu was by her side with his hands on her chest pumping her chest.

"What are you doing?" he didn't reply he just kept pumping but when she didn't wake he tilted her head back and held her nose then lowered to her face.

"I'm sorry" he then pressed his lips to her and began to breathe air into her mouth. When she didn't wake he did it again.

"COUGH. COUGH"

"MIRA-CHAN!" Wendy was so happy that she jumped onto her and squeezed her tight. Natsu just knelt there by her side smiling to himself 'Natsu you are too awesome'. He kept smiling to himself but stopped when he saw two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What?"

"Why are you posing?" he didn't notice that while he was thinking that he was so awesome he began posing by showing off his muscles.

"I don't know" he rubbed the back of his head grinning at the two.

"Now where's robot head and stripper?" they all started to look around on the spot seeing if theye could see them.


	8. Chapter 8

Gajeel had woken up in a tree somehow; he looked around and saw a panther staring at him with big eyes.

"WOAH. WHAT THE HELL?!" Gajeel was still trying to process everything in his mind but kept getting distracted by the big black cat staring at him and swishing his tail back and forth.

"_GROWL"_ Gajeel stared into the mouth of the cat as it yawned. The cat sat up and jumped down to the ground and just sat there once again. Gajeel soon followed.

"So you're telling me that a cat saved me." The cat nodded.

"Great this is going to be the laughing stock." The cat tilted its head trying to figure out what he meant.

"Its gunner be like, _hey did you hear that the big and tough Gajeel got saved by a..." _He stopped and just stared at the thing as he still had his hands in the air over doing it.

"Can you understand me?" the panther nodded and grind at Gajeel.

"Ghehehehehe. This is going to be goooood"

Erza had been worried about Lucy for a while now; she had been acting weird ever since she came back from finding that boy. Levy shared the same feeling but decided not to say anything.

"Elfman I need that wood to be nice and strong." Lucy said as she was looking down at her map, she wanted to know why they had markings on them. Loki walked over and was about to wrap his arms around her waist but soon stopped.

"Don't even think about it." She turned her head to see a surprised orange haired boy with his arms wide opened.

"Hey lu-chan where do you want all these bananas?" Levy said struggling to hold them all.

"In them crates there." She pointed over to wooden crates she made earlier. Erza walked over to Lucy and looked down at the map she was glued to.

"What's this?"

"OH. Erza you scared me. This is a map I found back there."

"Yeah so" Erza leaned down on the table and looked at the rotten thing.

"It has all these marking on it and I'm wondering if it has anything to do with their locations, so" Lucy looked up to Erza hopping she caught on.

"So, you plan to go to each one and either destroys them or..."

"Find him." Lucy rolled up the map and stuck it into her pocket; she still had the guard's uniform on but added her own style to it. She ripped the legs so they were shorts and you could see the black boots that went to just below the knee, ripped the top half of the sleeves and unzipped the front so you could see her cleavage.

She walked over to where Elfman was.

"Find who lucy?"

"The man who thought it would be funny to destroy my life, but I have to give him credit because if he hadn't done this I could never meet you guys or be able to kick his ass."

"I get that but why all this stuff?" Lucy held out her hand for Erza to walk on. Once she was on the other side of the trees she could see Elfman and something huge and made of wood.

"They took all the boats so we had to build our own" Erza crossed her arms and smirked at Lucy. Levy soon joined them along with Loki who was carrying some of the crates while Levy was carrying the rest.

"Natsu-san get down from their" Wendy called up to the pinkette in the tree.

"Wendy he will come down later don't worry." She looked over to Mira and then back up to Natsu in the tree. Natsu kept climbing trees trying to see if he could see either Gray or Gajeel.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" At this moment he was getting quite impatient. He had been searching for them for nearly 30 minutes now.

"OVER HERE!" wend called pointing to a bunch of trees. Natsu soon came out of the tree (more like fell out) and ran over to the blue haired girl along with Mira-jane.

"HEY STAPLES WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Natsu stomped up to him but soon backed away when a big panther came out growling at him.

"He's all yours" Natsu said as he raised his hands looking like he surrendered.

"Ghehehehehe"

"Okay so we know Gajeel is okay now all we need to do is find Gray" Mira said holding her chin. Wendy looked around trying to see if he was around her like Gajeel was but now he wasn't.

"Meanwhile over in a village on the other side of the island, Gray was still sleeping.

"When will he wake up?"

"Don't know but I hope soon"

"Look he's so cute when he sleeps"

"SSSHHH he's waking up"

He woke up with a bunch of girls staring at him.

"AAAAHHHH" He jumped up checking that he still had his clothes on and where he was.

"Where am I?" He said

"Well you in our village"

"I saw you on the beach"

"Well I suggested we carry him in" soon all the girls were arguing about what they did.

"Juvia cleaned you up" soon the girls calmed down and started whispering about the strange girl.

"Oh great the rain cloud" –"she always gloomy" – "What's she doing here?"

"Juvia wants to know your name"

"Its Gray" as if that had answered everything. Her heart was beating so loud and you could practically see hearts in her eyes. Gray noticed that he was in different clothes.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!"

"Juvia changed them because your other ones where all ripped" A hint of red came upon her face. Gray was about to say something when a huge man came in and all the girls ran out.

"Welcome to our humble village" he somewhat jolly, maybe a little too jolly.

"I need to get back to my friends."

"You can't leave yet. We need to thank you"

"What for? I haven't don't anything"

"Oh but you have. The gods said that one day there will be a boy washed up on shore and he will be the answers to our prayers"

"How am I going to do that" and as he said that it was like all the jolly had vanished.

"You are the sacrifice to the beasts so they won't attack out village" Grays faces went pale as he said that, he looked over to the woman holding a umbrella and wearing blue. She nodded but didn't look to happy about it.

"Tonight we light the fire and leave you to hang over it and let the viscous beast take you away."


End file.
